Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 075
"The Winning Formula: Crush the Chaos Xyz" is the seventy-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on October 14, 2012. Summary " is destroyed.]] Fuma tells Yuma he has nowhere to run. Yuma asks what he means and Fuma responds that his gang is scattered across the city, but are close to gathering at this point - and when they get here, Yuma and his friends are finished. Bronk, Caswell, Cathy and Flip wince and Fuma orders "Chaos Xyz: Machine-Armored Djinn, Engeneral" to attack "Number 39: Utopia". Yuma says he can't use the effect of "Utopia" without Overlay Units, but even if he takes damage, a "Number" cannot be destroyed by battle by a non-"Number". Fuma asks if he's sure about that and yells "Doom's Air Raid". "Engeneral" fires an energy beam at "Utopia", who is destroyed in a large explosion that blasts Yuma backwards, his Life Points falling to 2500. In the Emperor's Key, Astral is hit by red electricity and he screams in pain. At the hospital, Tori stands at Rio's beside and the key begins to glow. Yuma starts to get to his feet, disbelief in his eyes as "Utopia" was destroyed. Fuma explains that a "Chaos Xyz" Summoned through "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force" ignores monster effects that prevent their destruction by battle. Yuma realizes how much trouble he's in now and Fuma says a "Chaos Xyz" can destroy as many "Numbers" as it wishes. Watching from above, Gilag muses its pointless - "Chaos Xyz" cards were designed to destroy "Numbers" - Yuma has no chance. ".]] Bronk has no clue what kind of monster this is, and Flip says Yuma will lose at his rate. Cathy notices Yuma doesn't have the Emperor's Key. Flip says she's right and Caswell adds that means Astral isn't there. Glowing with power, Fuma says his attack is not over - he'll show Yuma all of Barian's power. The effect of "Engeneral" activateas it destroyed a monster by battle - Fuma may detach all of its Chaos Overlay Units to inflict 500 damage for each detached Unit. All four Units fly into the air and join in a burst of pink light, which turns yellow and splits back into four. Each reattaches to "Engeneneral" as a gun turret and Fuma reminds Yuma he detached four Units. He declares "Chaos Flash Rain" and a hail of energy bursts are fired from the turrets, hitting Yuma, dropping him to 500 and throwing him backwards. appears to Tori.]] Astral is thrown off of the vessel within the key and onto the ground below as the electricity hits him. Astral wonders why Yuma chose to fight on his own - aren't they partners? Looking through the mists of the key, he can't see Yuma, but sees Tori instead. The key begins to glow again and when Tori looks at it, she's taken into the key, floating in the mist. Astral appears in the form of a blue fireball and tells her that Yuma is fighting the Barian World to protect the "Numbers". He asks her to take him to where Yuma is. She remembers Yuma saying someone is after Astral and giving the key to her to protect him. Tori tells Astral that's what Yuma wanted - to protect him. Astral says he understands, but Yuma is fighting a whole new threat all by himself now. He insists he must fight this threat with Yuma and begs Tori to take him to Yuma. Back in the hospital, she stares at the key and mutters Astral's name. Tori leaves and begins to run towards the school, urging both Yuma and Astral to hang on. Astral mutters he's counting on her. 's thugs - Barian's army.]]Elsewhere in the city, part of Fuma's gang is en route to the school. Seeing someone ahead, they slowdown. The lone rider ahead comes to a stop and rises, his motorcycle and helmet disappearing and revealing himself as Kite. The gang slows to halt and Kite steps forward. Near the pier, the rest of Fuma's gang is also heading to the school. They're met by Shark, who is leaning against his own motorcycle ahead. The group by Kite dismounts their cycles. They recognize him and one tells him he's going to have to go to Hell for the sake of Barian. Kite says he is heading there anyway - that will be the fate of his "guilty soul" - but he will be sure to take the Barian World with him. His eye glows and he asks if they are ready to "repent" as "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" appears above him. The other group addresses Shark, asking him what he could do by himself. Donning his D-Gazer, he says he trusts his friends, so that is why he can fight alone. He tells them seeing punks like them swarming around gets on his nerves as "Number 32: Shark Drake" appears above him, its eyes glowing red. Kite and Shark both yell "Duel!" " fires.]] Yuma curses, while Fuma Sets a card to end his turn. Yuma recalls his last meeting with the Door - it said that he will gain a great power at the expense of losing his "most important thing" soon. Yuma declares he will protect Astral no matter what. Yuma draws and is happy to see a Monster Card - "Gogogo Gigas". He Sets it and another card, ending his turn there. Yuma believes it will be enough to hold off the next attack. Fuma laughs, saying he'll finish Yuma off quickly. He activates "Overlay Zero Buster", explaining that if he controls an Xyz Monster that is without Overlay Units he can destroy one monster his opponent controls. A red beam flips "Gogogo Gigas" and it is destroyed as Yuma yells "What!?". Astral weakly mutters Yuma's name. Tori is still rushing towards the school and trips, falling onto to her face. She sits up and wipes tears from her eyes, but looks at the key and promises to take Astral to Yuma. Getting to her feet, she continues run, yelling "kattobingu Kotori!". Fuma yells that its over and orders "Engeneral" to attack directly. Yuma activates his face-down "Pin-Point Guard", causing a Graveyard portal to appear, from which emerges "Gogogo Gigas". Yuma explains that when his opponent attacks, this card can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position with its effects negated. He tells "Gogogo Gigas" he's counting on it and Fuma declares "Doom's Air Raid", blasting "Gogogo Gigas" to pieces. Cathy yells that Yuma's safe, while Yuma apologizes to "Gogogo Gigas". Calling Yuma an impudent brat, Fuma activates his face-down "Xyz Meteor", explaining that this will give his Xyz Monster the ability to inflict piercing damage this turn. Meteors strike Yuma, dropping him to 100 Life Points and leaving him face-down on the ground. Cathy moves a step forward in concern, while Caswell mutters Yuma's name. Fuma says he's hanging on by a thread as his Barian Emblem glows. He reveals that if a monster affected by "Xyz Meteor" destroys a monster by battle, he can draw a card. Doing so, he Sets two cards and ends his turn. Yuma is disappointed - he can't do anything to protect Astral despite all his talk. Tori finally arrives, yelling Yuma's name and throwing the key to him. Yuma fails to catch it and falls on his face. Seeing the key, Gilag is shocked. Tori and Cathy move forward a step and yell Yuma's name. Fuma asks if he's already out of strength before the Duel is over. Yuma lifts his face up and is barely able to mutter "Astral" twice. Tori steps forward a bit more and Yuma grabs the key, saying he must protect Astral. As he touches it, it glows again and Astral appears, fading in an out due to Yuma's Life Points. Gilag seems pleased that Astral has shown up. Yuma asks him why he's come, insisting he can do this without him. Astral asks why he's being so stubborn. Yuma tells him about the dream he had, but apologizes, saying he could not protect him. Astral responds that he's proud of Yuma. This is proof of their friendship - having someone who will risk himself for his sake. Astral declares those that would hurt his friends will not get away it, glowing in bright blue light. Astral tells Yuma to get up - they still have Life Points left. Yuma comments Astral always has to act so confident, doesn't he? Tori urges him to get up too, asking how long he'll sit there. Yuma seems surprised that everyone has to say something and Astral tells him to rise once more. Grabbing the key and getting up, he yells "kattobingu!". As he returns to the key to his neck, Tori jumps into the air, urging both Yuma and Astral on. Gilag calls them stubborn and is skeptical that they'd chose to keep frightening. Seeing "Engeneral", Astral asks Yuma what it is. Yuma explains its a "Chaos Xyz", a new Barian weapon made to destroy "Numbers". Astral seems intrigued, but says they can win - all the pieces all already in place. " traps "Utopia".]] Yuma draws and Fuma calls them fools - do they really intend to continue with only 100 Life Points? Astral instructs Yuma to Summon "Gagaga Magician" and Yuma does so. Astral then tells him to activate the Spell Card from his hand. Yuma plays "Numbers Evocation", explaining he can Tribute a Spellcaster-Type monster to Special Summon a "Number" from his Graveyard. Tributing "Gagaga Magician", "Utopia" rises again in Attack Position. Fuma insists its pointless - they cannot defeat the "Chaos Xyz". Fuma activates his face-down "Xyz Hell Jail", explaining that when his opponent Special Summons an Xyz Monster, this card can prevent it fro attacking and inflict 500 damage during the End Phase. "Utopia" is encased in an electrified cage and Fuma says its attacks are sealed. With only 100 Life Points, they will lose at his turn's end. Yuma says that when he and Astral work together their possibilities are endless. Yelling "kattobingu", Yuma performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray" in Attack Position. Yuma and Cathy simultaneously cheer for the Summoning of "Utopia Ray", while Bronk yells "Go, Yuma! " prepares to strike.]].Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase is ATK by 500 with "Overlay Charge", while decreasing the ATK of "Engeneral" by 1000. Yuma orders an attack with "Hope Sword Chaos Slash", with Fuma asking if Yuma truly believes a "Chaos Xyz" would lose to a "Number". Fuma activates his face-down "Wild Charger", explaining that when an Xyz Monster that has no Overlay Units is attacked, this card will increase its ATK by the ATK of the attacking monster. Rainbow light hits "Utopia Ray" as the ATK of "Engeneral" rises to 4600. Bronk is shocked by the card's effect, while Cathy says Yuma will lose. Fuma says this is the end for Yuma, but Yuma tells him now they'll show his own power, with Astral saying the same. Yuma activates a Quick-Play Spell Card called "Numbers Impact" . Astral explains that when a "Number" they control battles a monster with 1000 or more ATK than it, the ATK of the "Number" will be increased by the ATK of the other monster. Therefore, the ATK of "Utopia Ray" rises to 7600. Fuma says this is impossible and Yuma declares "Hope Sword Chaos Slash" once more. "Utopia Ray" cleaves "Engeneral" in two and Fuma is thrown backwards, his Life Points at 0. Yuma's friends cheer, with Tori saying she's relieved. Yuma and Astral give each other a thumb's up, but Fuma is laughing. Rising to his feet, he asks if they really think its over. Yuma should remember that the army of the Barian World is heading here - soon enough, they'll be swarming this spot. Fuma continues to laugh, but Kite appears at one end of the area, asking "are you sure?" Shark appears at the other end. Gilag seems to recognize them. Kite tells Fuma his friends won't be coming, with Shark adding that they're all taking a pleasant nap right now. Fuma mutters that its impossible - how could their entire army lose to two people? Around the areas they Dueled at, most of the bikers are unconscious and most of the motorcycles themselves lie in pieces. Kite begins that as long as they are here, with Shark finishing the sentence by saying that they won't allow them to do what they wish with this world. Behind Fuma, Orbital 7 says "direct attack" and shocks the man unconscious with some electrical prods. As he hits the ground, the Barian Emblem fades and "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force" appears in Gilag's hand. Gilag is shocked that all of them were defeated, but believes this is where the real fun will begin, then. Muttering Yuma's, Kite's and Shark's names, he vanishes through a portal. Astral comments that just like Dr. Faker, Fuma's mind was controlled by the Barian World. Yuma's friends rush towards him cheering. Bronk tells him he did a good job, while Cathy addresses him as "darling", telling him he was amazing. Yuma insists the Barian World has nothing on him, causing Tori to giggle. Kite and Shark step forward, saying that the assassins of the Barian World have finally begun to make their move - this fight has just begun. Yuma says it doesn't matter, with their powers combined, they can't lose. He leaps into the air yelling "kattobingu". From a nearby building, a figure in a school uniform smiles. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Fuma Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 3: Fuma "Chaos Xyz: Machine-Armored Djinn, Engeneral" attacks "Number 39: Utopia" (Yuma 3200 → 2500). As "Engeneral" was Special Summoned using "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force", it can negate effects of monsters that would prevent their destruction by battle. Therefore, "Utopia" is destroyed. Fuma activates the effect of "Engeneral" as it was Special Summoned by Ranking Up "Machine-Armored Angel, Enginel" and it destroyed a monster by battle. He detaches all of its Chaos Overlay Units to inflict 500 damage for each Unit detached (Yuma 2500 → 500). Fuma Sets a card. '''Turn 4: Yuma Yuma draws "Gogogo Gigas". He Sets a monster and a card. Turn 5: Fuma As he controls an Xyz Monster that has no Overlay Units remaining, Fuma activates "Overlay Zero Buster", destroying Yuma's Set monster, which was "Gogogo Gigas". "Engeneral" attacks directly, but Yuma activates his face-down "Pin-Point Guard" as his opponent declares a direct attack. He can Special Summon a monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position, but its effects will be negated. He Special Summons "Gogogo Gigas" (0/2200). "Engeneral" attacks and destroys "Gogogo Gigas". Fuma activates his face-down "Xyz Meteor", letting him target an Xyz Monster he controls to let it inflict piercing damage this turn. He targets "Engeneral" (Yuma 500 → 100). As it inflicted piercing damage and destroyed a monster by battle this turn, Fuma draws one card. Fuma Sets two cards. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) and activates "Numbers Evocation". This lets him Tribute a Spellcaster-Type monster he controls to Special Summon a "Number" monster from his Graveyard. He Tributes "Gagaga Magician" to Special Summon "Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. As Yuma has Special Summoned an Xyz Monster, Fuma activates his face-down "Xyz Hell Jail", preventing "Utopia" from attacking. At the End Phase, Yuma will take 500 damage. Yuma performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution", overlaying "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by 500 (2500 → 3000) and decrease the ATK of "Engeneral" by 1000 (2600 → 1600). "Utopia Ray" attacks "Engeneral", but Fuma activates his face-down "Wild Charger". As an Xyz Monster with no Overlay Units he controls was attacked, he can increase its ATK by the ATK of the attacking monster ("Engeneral" 1600 → 4600). Yuma activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Numbers Impact". As his opponent controls an Xyz Monster that has 1000 or more ATK than a "Number" monster Yuma controls and the two monsters are battling, the ATK of the "Number" monster increases by the ATK of the opponent's monster ("Utopia Ray" 3000 → 7600). The attack continues and "Engeneral" is destroyed (Fuma 2500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.